onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 521
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = 601 p.2-19 | eyecatcher = Luffy - Luffy | rating = 10.8 | rank = 4 }} "The Battle Begins! Show the Training Results!" is the 521st episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Luffy is taken to the Fake Luffy. While the pirates are gathered in Grove #46 the marines arrive and a fight between two forces begins. Luffy's identity is revealed, much to the shock of everyone. Luffy defeats a Pacifista on his own. He then comes across Sanji and Zoro, who defeat another Pacifista together. They then head to Grove #42, in order to reunite with rest of the crew. As they are leaving, Luffy sees Rayleigh and thanks him for the help and training. Long Summary The episode starts in Grove #17 where the Thousand Sunny and the Straw Hat crew (excluding Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji) is. Rayleigh gives Nami information about the weather in the New World. They are all excited to see how Luffy has evolved in 2 years of training. The crew is afraid that Luffy might have caught up in some trouble. They want to inform Luffy, Zoro and Sanji that they must go to Grove #42 and set sail for the New World. Chopper has something on his mind in case they are caught in trouble. Meanwhile, Brook gets away with the Rosy Life Riders, from the Sabaody Dome. The Marines are fighting the the fans of Brook because the fans do not want them to hurt Brook. Zoro and Sanji are fighting in front of people who are astonished by both Zoro's and Sanji's powers. Suddenly, Franky calls from the Den Den Mushi to tell them that the Marines are on the way to find Luffy, Afterwards they hear an uproar coming from Grove #46 In Grove #46 where the pirates have gathered, Fake Luffy is about to show his new subordinates what he intends to do to Luffy but is interrupted when the Marines arrives to arrest them all. Fake Luffy orders Caribou to use the Marine soldier he captured earlier as a shield in order to create a path, but Caribou does not listen to him and instead kills the Marine scout. In an instant, a fight breaks out between the pirates and the Marines. A Marine attempts to attack Caribou with a sword without success, meanwhile, discovering his possession of a Logia Devil Fruit which he uses to smother the Marine before shooting him. Just when it seems like the battle will end in the Impostor Straw Hats favor (with the fake Luffy announcing that the one who kills the most Marines will become his right-hand man), 2 Pacifistas arrive along with Sentomaru. PX-5 identifies Luffy from a long distance. Lip Doughty fails in an attempt to attack PX-7 and is defeated and captured by the Marines. Terrified, the Fake Straw Hats run away, only for fake Luffy to collide right into Sentomaru. When all the pirates see him, they think he is going to fight and show them his power. Sentomaru is confused as to why the pirates are calling him "Big Boss" and "Straw Hat". Then fake Luffy starts bragging about "being" Luffy, proclaiming that he is the son of Dragon, the grandson of Garp, that he was in the War of the Best, and about having a 400,000,000 bounty on his head only to get cut off by Sentomaru who smashes him over the head with his iron axe whilst yelling that Luffy is not a piece of trash like him. Sentomaru asks PX-5 to identify who he really is, revealing him to be Demaro Black, a low-ranking pirate with a bounty of 26,000,000. Everyone is shocked to learn that he's an impostor while the rest of the Fake Straw Hats run off. Upon hearing about his doppelganger, Luffy decides to get out before getting caught. PX-5 locates Luffy and is given an order by Sentomaru to attack him. Luffy avoids the Pacifista's attack, with his disguise falling off in the process. Everyone takes a good look at him and they all realize he is the actual Luffy, which shocks the Fake Straw Hats when they realize who they were threatening. Sentomaru says that he has become a Marine officer and arrived to arrest Luffy. PX-5 attempts to attack Luffy again, but Luffy avoids all of its attacks. Then, by using Haki and Gear Second, he completely destroys PX-5 prior to running away. While running away he comes across the actual Zoro and Sanji. Sentomaru orders PX-7 to attack them, only for them to simultaneously defeat him, shocking the recruits of the fake Straw Hats, making them realize they are indeed the real deal. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji all start running together towards the Thousand Sunny. Luffy stops for a moment because he senses Rayleigh. Luffy thanks him for everything he has done for him in the past 2 years and yells that he is definitely going to become the Pirate King making Rayleigh look at him and smile. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **A scene of Chopper volunteering to pick up Luffy as the Straw Hats prepare to go to Grove 42. **After exchanging blows, Sanji and Zoro comment on the other's strength right before Sanji is contacted by Franky. **After Fake Luffy orders Caribou to use the captured Marine as a shield, Caribou takes a moment to torment the Marine before shooting him dead. **Extra scenes of Lip Doughty and Albion fighting the Marines. **Caribou first revealed his Devil Fruit powers against a Marine soldier, not against Drip (Fake Sanji) as he did in the manga. **Fake Luffy announces that the one who kills the most Marines would be his right hand man. **Lip Doughty expressing eagerness to fight a Pacifista right before he is subdued. *In the manga, when Sentomaru struck Fake Luffy with the broadside of his axe, he was using both hands, while in the anime, he only used one. *In the manga, PX-5 launched one laser beam from its hand at Luffy, while in the anime, it fired three laser beams from its mouth. *When Luffy activates Gear Second, the anime shows Luffy pumping his arm. *In the anime, Luffy punched PX-5 with his right hand, while in the manga, he uses his left one. *In the manga, PX-7 was using its palm lasers against Zoro and Sanji while confronting them, but in the anime, it was using its mouth laser. *The anime shows Sanji spinning to activate his Diable Jambe while that was not shown in the manga. *The anime does not show the flames produced from Sanji's Diable Jambe when he attacks PX-7 as it does in the manga. *Rayleigh is not shown with tears in his eyes upon Luffy shouting at the end like in the manga. *The preview for the next episode is shortened from its usual length. *We Go plays out the episode following Luffy's identity getting revealed to the crowds at the Sabaody Archipelago up to his declaration to Rayleigh that he will become King of the Pirates. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 521 de:Sentō Kaishi! Misero Shugyō no Seika! es:Episodio 521